


夜车4

by cccchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccchen/pseuds/cccchen
Kudos: 16





	夜车4

眼前画面比梦更幻妙，刘耀文眼睁睁看着，他褪掉黑色长裤，自若地打开双腿，三角内裤的边缘随他动作勒进肉里。两片衬衣下摆落在他雪白腿根，宛若雪中红。

被他吻过含过的纤长指头，在口中濡湿，顺着手指动作，从脖子到胸口留下一道淫靡水迹。刘耀文心里腾起一股火，下身将裤子撑起不雅形状。

“还不过来吗？”马嘉祺问。

刘耀文感觉他探出了勾人的尾巴死死圈住自己脖子，他像个吃败仗的逃兵，手脚并用地往后座爬，那样子一定很狼狈，但是无所谓。

他应该是冰的、冷的、尖锐的，抱在怀里才知道他也是热的、软的、湿的。愈知晓那是座秘密花园，解扣子的手愈是颤抖。

他有点着急，一把拽过刘耀文的领带，那是刘耀文为了装大人给自己的装备加成，却使他成为他的宠物。衬衣解开了三颗，露出玫瑰色的肉粒，他只说了一个字：“舔。”

全部插进去，慢慢地抽出，再插入，感受内壁每一寸的挤压，刘耀文爽的头皮发麻，喘着粗气，弯腰亲吻他。停在他身体里，磨那一点，亲吻他发红的眼角，看他禁不住，伸手胡乱抓，沾着体液的指头在座椅靠背上留下蜿蜒水痕。

“嗯......用力......”

闭着眼睛，半张脸在路灯的昏黄灯光下，分不清那神色是痛苦更多，还是欢愉更多。

听出他的喘息里带上细碎的呻吟，知道他快到了，刘耀文加快了速度。射的时候最为脆弱，这时候插穴的快感几乎是之前两倍，刘耀文记得，于是更卖力，满意地听到他叫声陡然拔高，调子都变了。

马嘉祺死死抓着他胳膊，像搁浅的鱼一样张着嘴，下身痉挛般的颤抖，连带着肉丘抖动，后穴缩得死紧。臀尖绷出一个极漂亮的弧度，小穴被摩擦泛红，透出极瑰丽的颜色，刘耀文视觉大受刺激，小腹一酸，也交代出去。

不够。还不够。

今晚的第二次，马嘉祺坐在他身上，拽着他的领带，那是他身上最后一点布料，马嘉祺好他一点点，内裤挂在腿弯，分不清上面是谁的体液，衬衣还有最后一粒纽扣坚守岗位，不妨碍，那很美，他穿红色很美，连同发红的眼尾，都很美。

换成他在上面，慢慢坐进去，进到最里面。他小心地揉着腹部的凸起，“好大......”

刘耀文倒抽一口冷气。他还要不知死活在他吹气，“全部吃进去了哦。”

恨不得命都给他！

将他半长的头发挽到耳后，舔弄透明的薄薄耳垂。

手掌摁在车窗上，晕开一圈雾气。

马嘉祺倏地模糊想起97版的泰坦尼克，他和严浩翔一起，平安夜还是跨年夜看的，记不清了。依稀记得律动的小车，车窗上的手印，性感的不可救药。

甩头把这些从脑中驱走，去咬刘耀文耳朵，“路人会看到我们......”

刘耀文吓了一跳，想起是隐私玻璃，看马嘉祺一双含笑的猫眼，知道他又在戏弄自己，报复似的掐着他腰一阵猛顶。

不知何时才会结束，对街的小店已关掉了灯牌。

路灯和来时一样，摇摇晃晃。

月光射湿了他的真皮座椅。

马嘉祺这一觉睡得很好，闹钟响了才醒。

几乎不开火的屋子冒出早餐香气，这种感觉很微妙。

刘耀文在做早餐，拿着锅铲的样子还挺养眼。看到马嘉祺从冰箱里拿出冰水来喝，出言阻止：“一大早就喝凉的对胃不好。”

“哦。”

“再过十分钟就能吃了，先去洗漱吧。”他利索地颠锅，将午餐肉翻了个面。

马嘉祺旋紧瓶盖，“要不......一起？”

刘耀文笑笑，“好，等我一下。”

“我刮胡子的水平真的很好。”马嘉祺跃跃欲试地瞄准了刘耀文。

“不要了吧......”

还是妥协了。

虽然有电动刮胡刀，但还是觉得老式刀片更称手。刘耀文起初还有点紧张，被他抹了一脸泡沫之后便也放弃了抵抗。

“要开始了哦，客人。”

马嘉祺不是第一次给人刮胡子。大二那年，严浩翔摔断了右手，两个室友自觉分担了照顾他的工作。马嘉祺每天小媳妇儿似的端个水盆帮他洗头，给严少伺候舒服了，大手一挥，把刮胡子的工作也交给了他。

有一次不小心，划了个口子。严浩翔更是不得了了，天天奴役他做这做那，稍有不从，一扬下巴上的创口贴，马嘉祺只好低头。

那道口子不过一个礼拜就长好，连疤痕都没有留下。后来很久，马嘉祺很矫情地想起那段日子，猜测他是不是也如同那道口子，在严浩翔心上连块疤都留不下。

他坐在琉璃台上，用指头垫着刘耀文下巴，动作认真。一个巴掌的距离，就能吻到他。洗发水的味道钻进刘耀文鼻子里，如果不是工作日，这一定是个无比美妙的早晨。

“好啦。”

下一秒就被揽住了腰。

交换一个薄荷味的早安吻。

“这是什么？”马嘉祺指着杯子里的液体。

“米糊，养胃的。”刘耀文解释，“我看你柜子里有台破壁机，看起来是新的，就拿出来洗洗用了。”

马嘉祺点头，“暖新居时候朋友送的，一次都没用过。”

“但是......”他顿了顿，“好像你的精液。”

刘耀文苦笑：“拜托真的不要勾引我。”

冰箱里除了几个鸡蛋，就是各种软饮啤酒，不知道他上哪儿变出的吐司和水果。听到马嘉祺这样问，刘耀文说，“本来想跟你秀一下厨艺的，没想到你家什么都没有，就下楼买咯。”

马嘉祺很受用他做的鸡蛋沙拉酱，安静地吃掉了整个三明治。吃完自己面前的芒果块，犹嫌不足，去叉刘耀文盘子里的。没有雨露均沾的自觉，看着苹果氧化。

吃饱了就眯起眼睛，“不错。”

“喜欢再给你做。”

说完这话，刘耀文就看到马嘉祺露出了那种轻飘飘的，像是雪花落到地面，悄无声息的微笑。

“好啊。”

他舒了口气，放下叉子。

“妈妈你看！车子在动！”

“快走。”

“你看啊，动得更厉害了！”

“快走，一会儿汽车人变形把你吃掉！”


End file.
